


Take Responsibility

by VintageCelt



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Claudia - Freeform, M/M, Magic Stiles, Mentions of Claudia Stilinski - Freeform, Mpreg, Other, Pregnant Stiles, Runaway, Sad, Sadness, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Leaves the Pack, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles leaves pack, Wiccan - Freeform, Witch - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageCelt/pseuds/VintageCelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Derek said he wasn't part of the pack...</p><p>(Story is time lapsed, so it skips over events and so on. It is just a sneak peek for a story I'm making. Enjoy!~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> The story is time lapsed and I know thats not everybody's thing so I'm saying it. 
> 
> Im not gonna lie, I am not the best writer in the world. Beware.

It all started when Derek told him he wasn’t part of the pack. Stiles had looked around the crowded room with all the other members, even Scott. They all looked dejected, but none of them could disagree with Derek. Stiles at least thought Scott would object to the alpha’s word,  
considering he had just very recently agreed to be in the pack. Even he betrayed Stiles that night…

His heart hurt like nothing else, it felt as if he was going to explode into tears and vomit his stomach; because it was lodged up into his throat. He had honestly thought Derek felt SOMETHING for him, considering how they both spent nights with each other when the pack house was empty. Derek had called off being simple fuck buddies a few days ago, Stiles supposed that is what led up to this…

No one had stood up for him, he just stood there looking like an idiot trying to form words but unable to. His eyes began to burn and he clenched his fists. All those times he ordered pizza, given rides, hell even game nights; he thought he’d wedged his way into their lives perfectly. He was wrong, he had been the whole time. As he looked back now he remembered those unsure stares and slow to start conversations between him… and everyone else.

He felt his chest tighten and airways restrict like someone was choking him, no, throttling him. He had slowly walked out of the house, not even making a scene. He drove home and sat in his room for hours, not even greeting his father when he came home. He simply pretended to do his homework, but in truth he couldn’t focus at all…

At school he tried to act like nothing had happened but the others decided they would, leaving him alone. It went on like that for days, him sitting alone at lunch, having to be partners with people he didn’t know how to act around. Slowly, but surely, he caved in on himself. He read books all the time, getting lost in his own world and ignoring everything else around him. He stopped talking all together, even when his dad got upset with him he simply started to cry… God he was such a baby.

It didn’t get better, his dad even tried to ask Scott but he just acted like he didn’t know what was going on; which resulted in Stiles’ heart being crushed even further. He started getting sick, tired more often, shoving his face with comfort food when he got the chance…

The idea came to him one day at school as he sat alone boring holes into Scotts back to where he would turn and glance at him every so often. He couldn’t do this to himself, had to stop; but he couldn’t be HERE anymore…

“Dad…” it was the first time he’d spoken in months, and it saddened him that it was over a voicemail, “I have to leave… Leave Beacon Hills, just for a while… to sort my shit out… I’m sorry…” he took a deep breath, “Dad… I love you… be safe ok?”

With that he took his jeep and left. He drove until his jeep sputtered and wouldn’t go anymore. At that point, a point he’d expected to happen, he took his bike of the back, grabbed his bag, and peddled away from that STUPID jeep. Eventually he found a gas station, and walked inside. His stomach grumbled and the clerk behind the counter quirked and eyebrow but didn’t question him. 

He went into the bathroom and went into the handicap stall. He pulled his hoodie close and shoved granola bars into his mouth hungrily. He picked up his phone and stared at it…

SCOTT: Stiles? Stiles oh my god where are you??

SCOTT: Stiles I’m sorry please come back you didn’t have to go away!! Why did you go???

SCOTT: Stiles please answer me we can’t find you it’s been three days!!!

SCOTT: Stiles please answer I’m sorry ok? I am so sorry that Derek won’t let you in ok?

Dad: Stiles? Im texting you ok? Please answer, I’m worried…

Dad: Stiles please pick up the phone…

Allison: Stiles? Hey where are you at? Everyone is worried.

Lydia <3: Stiles, get your ass home ok? I am so sick of listening to everyone whine and cry.

SCOTT: STILES! PLEASE COME HOME!

Stiles sighed and rested his head against the cool wall of the bathroom he was in. He shook his head, taking a deep breath and shooting his dad a quick ‘I’m ok, love you’ before trying to get to sleep. It was cold and not exactly comfortable but it was ok, his phone pinged and he chanced a glance at the message…

SOURWOLF: Stiles, where are you.

“Why the fuck do you care,” he grunted to himself and sent the message.

SOURWOLF: Stiles just tell me where you are.

“Why so you can come and make me feel for you again, we fuck, and you break me again? I don’t think so, jackass.”

SOURWOLF: No, so I can take you home.

“Oh wow you don’t even deny it! You know what? No, fuck no, just stay the hell away from me. Keep your pack of motherfucking bitches out of my goddamn life ok? I never want to see you again.” He clenched the phone tightly and felt the wound called his heart simply opened again…

SOURWOLF: Stiles… I’m sorry. I got carried away, I was so mad at the time ok? I didn’t want anyone to get hurt, and sense you’re human I couldn’t let that happen to you.

“Well you hurt me anyways Derek. Hurt me way more than any physical blow I’ll ever take in my entire life…” he sent the message quickly, then turned his phone off. He was so done. He dropped it into the toilet beside him and flushed.

That was it, he wasn’t turning back. He had made this choice and it was final… He couldn’t go back, all that, that life was just behind him…

+++

When Stiles woke up it was because the janitor lady was screaming. He took a deep breath and his stomach rolled as she shooed him out of the gas station in a quick panic. He got outside and smell of gas made him barf into a nearby trashcan. He was pleased to find his bike hadn’t been stolen and quickly got on it and left. He inhaled deep calming breaths of the fresh air. He didn’t know exactly where he was but it was chilly and pleasant all at the same time. He pushed forwards enjoying the trees and breeze…

It was like this until he ran out of money, he sat on the corner of nowhere, holding his water bottle close and taking sips of it. His bike lay on its side to his left as every once in a while cars would pass by. They paid no mind to him, as he sat there in silence. He stood up and took his time walking to the next area. It took a long time, and sometime during the night he’d passed out into the damp grass on the side of the road. 

He woke up though to the cold air in the back seat of a car. A woman was driving calmly, but looked back at him and smiled. She was older, probably the same age as Scott’s mom. He slowly sat up and curled over to one side. 

“Hey,” she said, her voice was soft along with the sound of the cool air from the car. “You hungry?” she asked nodding over to a sign with different fast food places at the next rest area. His stomach answered the question with a quiet little grumble and she laughed smoothly at him.

He frowned at her and stayed silent, and her laughter quieted as she turned onto the exit. She didn’t ask any questions, in fact she didn’t even talk a lot. She ordered a burger and fries and passed them back to him as she sipped some iced coffee. Stiles silently munched on his fries, staring at her quietly.

“Your bike is on the roof by the way. I’m sorry if you are a bit freaked out but… by the looks of it you were running away,” she glanced at Stiles in her rear view mirror and smiled a bit, “If you could tell me where you were going I could drop you off there.”

Stiles honestly didn’t know the answer to that question, and guessed it showed on his face because once again she was laughing softly at him. She shook her head and just continued driving.

“You’re in Washington right now. Found you on the side of the road passed out from dehydration. My names Emilia,” she was looking at him again and it just made him tense and unhappy, “I couldn’t leave a 17 year old boy just laying around…” her eyes were back on the road. It was silent for a long time before they drove into a small town and down a narrow forest road. Stiles watched as a large house came into view and Emilia parked.

“I understand if you plan to run away from this, and even if you choose to hotwire my car and take it…” she turned her head over her shoulder, “But at LEAST let me give you a proper meal and place to sleep first.” She stared at him expectantly.

“I…” he blinked and swallowed hard, “why…”

“I know what it’s like… being rejected from a pack and friends that is.”

“What?” he stared at her with wide eyes.

“To be rejected,” she pursed her lips, “I assume thats why you ran away? Well I wasn’t rejected from a pack… more like a coven.” She turned and got out of the car, eventually Stiles followed.

“You are the kid from the news, Beacon Hills right? Yeah the Stilinski kid? Its ok I’m not gonna tell anyone. Not my place, I knew all your friends were wolves. Well, ex-friends; their eyes would reflect the camera light.” She turned and headed towards the house. Stiles hesitantly followed…

“How do you…” Stiles gulped not able to finish his sentence.

“You’re all over the news. I didn’t think it was you at first but when you woke up I was pretty sure…”

“No about the… the werewolves and stuff…”

“You do realize there are whole communities of supernatural people right?” she chuckled and unlocked the doors, to what he assumes is her house, and walks inside. Stiles hesitated but walking inside and toed off his shoes as she had done.

“Why’d you help me then…” he asked watching her face scrunch up in thought, before she smiled at him.

“Well it’s obvious you don’t know much of the capabilities of the supernatural…” she hummed thoughtfully, “and the rest you should figure out on your own but I suggest you stay in one place until you do.”

“Are you a witch?” she chuckled and walked into the kitchen area. He followed hesitantly.

“Wiccan, similar, different magical structure. Witches are generally negative… do more spells where as I do more potions and cures. Alchemist maybe… it’s hard to differentiate.”

“Why do you think I should stay in one place?”

“To be careful.”

“Why?”

“Well there is a wolf pack probably searching for you, thankfully the air up here is cold and damp; making scents hard to keep track of… You went the right direction with that.” She hummed and began putting spaghetti together.

“And you are helping me because…?”

Emilia paused for a moment, pursing her lips thoughtfully before smiling and glancing over her shoulder at him. Her eyes seemed fond and familiar, as if she could read him perfectly like a recipe. She looked back at the meal she was preparing and sighed.

“An old friend of mine told me that someone important to them would soon need help. It was a sign I couldn’t ignore so when I found you, I knew I was meant to help. Now it would be nice if you would come over here and help me, because I know you think I’m going to put something in your food.”

+++

Stiles’ phone went off, a different phone, one Emilia had gotten him. He stretched and yawned, a small smile forming on his face as he sat up and got out of bed. He quickly trotted down the stairs just as Emilia was slipping her shoes on. He smiled and went over to her as she slung a bag over her shoulder. She looked over and gave him a big smile, putting a confident hand on his shoulder, and squeezing it lightly. She hummed and let go to grab her keys.

“You know the drill right?” she asked looking at him. Stiles nodded.

“Watch the house while you’re gone, care for Belle, and take those online classes so I can finish high school. I got it.”

“Geez you make it sound like I’m going to be gone FOREVER,” she rolled her eyes, “I’ll only be gone for a week, I think it’s ironic I’m doing a story about you. I’ll be sure to ask a LOT of questions for you, stupid ones that make people uncomfortable.” 

“Thanks,” he smiled and waved her goodbye, then went back up to his room to sleep longer.

It had been three months sense he was picked up by Emilia and offered a job and a place to stay. He really appreciated it considering the circumstances. She was right when she’d told him he didn’t know a lot about the supernatural. Jennifer, the evil druid, had come into contact with him a few times. Essentially giving him some type of herb that increases fertility, which explained his larger interest is Derek. 

He knew she’d been in contact with him as well, giving Derek the same herb, and now as he rested on his bed slowly caressing the new roundness of his stomach he understood all of him and Emilia’s first conversation. He hadn’t trusted her at first but slowly had come to accept and admire her. Honestly he hadn’t planned to stay at all, but finally getting to rest in a bed, in a house, that had been a pretty big influence on his decision.

She was a reporter, a very good one at that. She never bothered him about anything, and gave him any information he asked for. She taught him a few basic alchemy skills, what kind of herbs she had in her garden, and what different mixes of them could create. She had given him a pouch full of different mixtures of herbs, it masked his scent when he went outside. 

What matter was that he felt safe, that was Emilia’s priority. She had promised to protect him and the growing child in him. It was weird, but he’d figured it out on his own only to have Emilia confirm his suspicion. At first he hadn’t wanted the kid, completely dead set on cutting off anything that reminded him of what he left; Emilia had a way with words though. 

He had decided to keep the kid, rub it in Derek’s face if he ever saw him again. Emilia had told him it was highly possible, and to be prepared for it to happen. She’d given him wolfsbane mace that day and smiled at him cheekily. He snorted at the thought.

Stiles might say that she reminded him of his mother, but he would be wrong. His mom was sarcastic and clever. She’d been able to turn conversations to her advantage. Emilia always had this professional feel about her, she was influential, but serious and kind. There were many differences, it just made it impossible for him to be reminded of his mother. She was just a kind stranger who would help him, and help is what he needed.

She had even helped him get a new identity, going by his mother’s maiden name now with Stiles as his actual name. He liked it, it made him feel new and happy. It made him feel safe. He didn’t know when that had become so important to him, maybe he just felt vulnerable and weak, but being safe was important. Not just for himself. 

+++

“Where the hell is he,” Derek growled holding the witch up to the wall she narrowed her eyes at him as Deaton tried to calm him down, “tell me where he is!”

“He’s safe Mr. Hale, now please release me…”

“Why should I believe you?”

“Why would I hurt an already broken boy,” the woman glared darkly at him and tried pushing him away when he didn’t move.

“Where is he,” Derek ground out.

“Derek, please don’t harm her she’s not the enemy…” Deaton said quietly. Slowly Derek let the woman down and she smoothed out the rumples in her clothing. She turned back to Deaton and smiled.

“Ok I’m just here to ask a few questions,” she rolled her eyes when Derek growled, “Which is my job, as a reporter. Also it is very nice to see you again Deaton…”

“You know her?” Scott asked, looking at Deaton with wide eyes.

“Yes, and she’s not a witch. A Wiccan, there are differences… I’ve known her for a while. She has more herbs in her garden then I ever will.” Deaton said while grabbing another chair for her.

“My names Emilia,” she smiled at the large puppy dog eyes of Scott, “And yes before we all get started, my car DOES smell like Stiles. I helped him out a few months ago.”

“Why would you do that???” Scott accused.

“Sometimes, honey, people just need to get away. Stiles was lost, sick, and just hurting himself the way he was going. I helped him… because I felt I was meant to.” She smiled sadly and looked at her laptop as it booted up. “Just answer my questions.”

“Wait,” Scott said swallowing the growing lump in his throat, “So if you know where he is… could you… can we…”

“Im sure he would appreciate letters… but I cannot guarantee he will answer back, or read them right away...” she looked at him with sad eyes. “You can’t tell anyone I know where he is, and I won’t hesitate with a secret keeping spell.” She narrowed her eyes at Scott and Derek, “I suggest you get to writing I’m only here for a week.”

Scott, bless his soul, scrambled around for paper and a pen and started writing right away. He looked focused and entranced as if he needed to explain everything that happened. Emilia glanced over at Derek who just stood their stiffly. He stared at her expectantly, but also like he didn’t want to know anything. Eventually he grabbed a paper from Scott who protested and wrote something down on it. It was something short and simple, and when he was done he folded it up into a tiny little slip of paper. 

“I will tell the others that if they want to write to Stiles they need to do so and keep quiet…”

“Don’t go looking for him…” Emilia said, watching Derek head towards the door. “Stiles is still hurt… he is just starting to get better… let him go find you all when he is ready... right now he is terrified of even seeing anyone… He wants to cut off everything with this life, and I just barely managed to convince him not to.” Derek slowly nodded, a frown deeply set on his face. 

+++

“Hey Belle!” Stiles cooed into Emilia’s room. Slowly a large white cat slunk out of the room. She glanced up at him and rumbled fondly in her throat. Stiles slowly kneeled down beside her and let her sniff him. 

He hadn’t known Emilia had any animals until he woke up one night to glowing golden eyes. Belle was Emilia’s cat, no, serval; or as Emilia said she was Belles person. Belle observed everything in the house, and gave little chirps here and there if something wasn’t going right. She was an elegant creature and honestly Stiles ADORED her. His bed had never been cold sense he met the cat, and she was always following him around.

When he had asked Emilia where she got Belle, the woman had only chuckled and turned a page of her book…

“She was a gift,” she said, gently caressing Belles soft fur. “She keeps pests out of my garden.”

Stiles sat there on the rug petting the creature. From what he knew white serval’s were not common, and probably very expensive; he wondered who had gotten her for Emilia. The thought didn’t stay long though because he had work to do. He led Belle down stairs and fed her. Emilia would be back in two days and he really hadn’t done much with her garden. Just feeding Belle and doing school work, most of the time he slept and was using the bathroom. He probably shoved his face with food a lot too…

Today though he felt like he needed to move around, get to work. He got dressed and grabbed the gardening supplies he needed before heading outside and getting to work. It was tough, some weeds had grown and he did his best at trimming the bushes. He liked the strain it gave him, even if he wouldn’t want to do anything afterwards. He really liked Emilia’s garden and sat in the grass after he was done, just enjoying the outdoors…

Belle trotted around him as he lay in the grass, watching him curiously before going off into the bushes. He sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket as it buzzed. He recognized Emilia’s ringtone without even reading the screen and answered.

“Hey Stiles,” she said, sounding amused. “You never told me their emissary was Deaton.”

“Oh, I didn’t think you knew him…” he mumbled quietly. “What’d you need?”

“Just wanted to see if you and Belle are doing ok.”

“Yeah,” he pursed his lips in thought, frowning deeply when he heard a whimper. He sighed, knowing that from anywhere. The image of Scott’s puppy dog face flashes through his mind. “I know Scotts there. Who else?”

“Isaac, Allison, and Lydia.” She confirmed, “They wanted to see if you were ok. You don’t have to talk to them or anything.”

“Can you put Lydia on the phone?” He asked after a minute or two. Emilia hummed in agreement, before passing the phone to the other.

“Stiles?” the smooth voice sounded pained when it came out. Lydia gulped, “Hey uhm hi. Stiles I…” 

“Hey Lydia,” he chuckled softly feeling his heart swell up in pain. He took a deep breath, “How are you?”

“I’m… Stiles get your ass home, please…”

“I’m not ready to go back their yet, I… You can refriend me on facebook ok?”

“I-I… ok, ok.”

“Baby steps Lydia… let me take baby steps.” He could imagine her looking at Allison and nodding.

“Ok,” she took a deep breath before handing the phone back.

“Hey,” Emilia said, “facebook? Good choice,” she hummed happily. “Do you want to talk to anyone else?”

“No I… I can’t… I… Not now.” 

“I understand Stiles,” she said softly. “Hows my garden?”

“Oh wow,” he snorted suddenly, “just trimmed bushes its good. Belle agrees anyways.”

“Good, remind me to pay you when I get back.”

“How’s… how is Scott?”

“The saddest puppy dog I have ever seen. Not even going to lie about it. He wrote you like a 50 page letter, and doesn’t expect you to read it right away but you’ll have it when you need it.”

“Oh,” he sighed.

“The others wrote to you too… again same rules apply. If it’s even a rule.” 

“Ok…” and with that he hung up. He couldn’t take that anymore, he tossed his phone lightly on the ground beside him. Belle instantly flew out of the bushes and pounced it, before jumping in the air and dashing off into the bushes again. Stiles chuckled at her, and slowly sat up; suddenly feeling parched. 

+++

Stiles told Allison and Lydia about the baby first three months afterwards, over a video chat through skype.

“No way,” Lydia said blinking wildly as he showed both of them his round stomach. “Oh my god how is that possible??”

“Jennifer, she wanted to get leverage on Derek or something…” he sat down quickly. “You can’t tell him or anyone else ok?” They both nodded, and Lydia smiled widely.

“Omg is it a boy or a girl??”

“Uhm,” Stiles blinked, quietly rubbing his stomach, “I really don’t know… I guess I could ask Emilia… I hadn’t really thought about it.”

“Well go ask! Omg, I have to buy you TONS of cute baby clothing!” Lydia gushed, Allison looked a bit disturbed at the idea of him being pregnant though.

“Aren’t you having complications? Will… are you going to be ok?” she asked suddenly, silencing Lydias cooing. Lydia side glanced as if to say ‘ruin the mood why don’t you.’

“Yeah, there are problems…” Stiles said shifting uncomfortably in his chair. “My hips hurt all the time, and my back. My body isn’t meant for this but Emilia says I will be ok, she’ll be here to help me.” He looked down at his stomach, “the baby will probably be premature… have a few complications… I am scared but Emilia just keeps telling me that nothing really bad is going to happen.”

It was silent on the other end for a while before Lydia piped up happily.

“Can we have a baby shower?”

“What?” Stiles blinked staring at the screen quietly.

“A baby shower… I mean… we wouldn’t bring anyone if it was ok… Just us...” Stiles looked down as she spoke, “I know you never get out… and your best bud is a cat. That’s pretty sad Stiles, a cat really?”

“Well… she doesn’t turn her back from me for no reason what so ever.”

“Hey now,” she bit her lip. “You read Scotts letter it explained everything ok? We… after you were hurt by the nogitsune… we were all scared. We didn’t know what to do…”

“Stiles… we’re sorry ok…” Allison said her face sagging into a deep frown.

“We didn’t know you and Derek-“

“Me and Derek weren’t anything.” He snapped clenching his fists and glaring at them, “we weren’t… he didn’t…” his eyes began to burn as he tightened his jaw. Lydia and Allison were silent for a while, letting him calm down.

“Derek’s a jackass,” Lydia said smoothly. “He is a jackass and doesn’t care about anyone but himself. Ok? He was too lost in his ways to see that you actually cared about everyone, even him. He didn’t see that and now HE is suffering because of that. Relish that ok? I’m happy about him being a sad puppy. I swear to god I will kick him I the balls next time I see him.” She said grunting unhappily.

Stiles grinned up at her, her and her stuck up pout.

“Ok,” he said biting his lip, “I’ll tell Emilia that I want you guys to visit… and… I’ll have her see what gender it is… the baby that is…”

They both nod and he shuts off his laptop, and leans back in his chair. He rests his hand on the large hard swell of his stomach and takes a deep breath. He could feel the baby move around inside of him, it wasn’t much of a kicker honestly. That scared Stiles a lot, but when he started to worry a sharp painful kick would greet him like, ‘HEY man I am still alive don’t freak the fuck out, christ’.

Stiles put his hand under his shirt and stretched out his palm on the taught flesh. It was warm and hard, he wasn’t used to it even now. Slowly he got up and walked downstairs where Emilia was sitting quietly on the couch stroking Belle as she read. She glanced up from her book, and smiled.

“Hey…” she said, closing it and placing it on the coffee table, “Need something?”

“Uh yeah…” he looked down shyly suddenly feeling uncomfortable. “I… I want to know what they baby is…” he said.

“Oh,” she smiled widely and got up. She left the room and returned with a necklace with a pendant. “Lay down on the couch.” He nodded and nudged Belle away, and Emilia came over holding the necklace above his stomach. Slowly it began to swing clockwise and Emilia chuckled, “The baby is a boy honey.” 

“That… That’s it?” he blinked at the necklace.

“Yeah, it’s very simple really. In fact I think this is the same one I used on your mo…” Emilia’s eyes became wide and her lips became a straight line. “Uhm.”

“My mom…?” Stiles gulped and sat up, “You knew my mom??” His heart clenched and he narrowed his eyes at the woman. She sighed before slowly sitting on the couch beside him.

“She was a very good friend of mine,” she smiled sadly and Belle hopped up beside Stiles on the couch. “She and my brother got Belle for me… as a birthday gift. Me and her would make spells and potions together… She and I were in the same coven, she never told your dad what she was but… when she got pregnant with you she blocked her magic so that you could be safe from it… From everything.” She licked her lips nervously. “She stopped seeing me after that, but came over to ask what gender her baby was and to share some ideas for spells…”

“Oh…”

“You saw me a few times, but you were very little and I understand why you wouldn’t remember me. When you were about six… another coven came to claim the area. It was just me, her, and my brother. We never thought they would follow through on their threats… we became friends with them only to have them tick us… curse us…” she looked down. “I… your mother was affected first… it was slow and painful,” she gulped, “and we had to watch her waist away just like you did… like your father did… As soon as your mom… as soon as she passed on my brother was affected. He doesn’t even know who I am anymore… I’m sorry Stiles I should have told you…”

“I…” he gulped and looked at his hands, biting his lip, “Magic?”

“Yeah,” she chuckled a bit, but it was sad, “You have a binding spell on you so that no one else knows. If the other witches had known you had magic you would have also been affected. Not even you knew…”

“So my mom… she was… was murdered??”

“We had a choice… she… she refused to leave, we all did. It was our home and… we were dumb and foolish. Murder… I wouldn’t say it was murder because we knew it was going to happen…” she sighed, “I’d call it a suicide we didn’t want. A suicide we didn’t choose…” she looked over to him.

“So… you’re going to die… after your brother dies?”

“Yeah, really sick right? … Look… I am sorry I didn’t tell you… I-“

“It’s ok… So… the friend who told you to protect me that was… that was my…”

“Your mom, yes,” she smiled, then slowly brought him into a hug. He didn’t hug back but shook with sobs. He let her hold him close and comfort him. “She still cares for you, wherever shes at right now.”

“So, she isn’t dead?”

“Again, you don’t know much about the supernatural.” She chuckled and gently squeezed his shoulder. “When a witch, Wiccan, druid, etc. dies from a curse, from MAGIC we don’t really die… we are… stored? I, there are better words for it in other languages.” 

“How…” Stiles’ eyes were wide and terrified, but extremely hopeful. Emilia frowned and shook her head.

“You can’t…” she looked down sadly. “Their soul fuels different types of magic… It isn’t possible.” Stiles clenched his jaw.

“Then how do I help you with your curse?” Emilia looked up at him with a startled expression, before she chuckled and looked back at her feet.

“You’d have to kill the one who placed it on us, with a similar curse…”

“Where is he?” Emilia just shook her head.

“I don’t know.”

+++

He felt like he was about to pop, the taught skin on his stomach felt too TIGHT, and his nipples were so sore. It hurt every time his baby moved. Every time Luke moved. Yes Luke, his baby. His, not Derek’s baby, his baby. Only for Stiles. He was extremely uncomfortable and couldn’t move much, when he did it hurt horribly so he was just resting on his side in his nice soft bed.

“It hurts,” he whimpered. Lydia was at his side in seconds, just being there for him. Emilia had drove off the pickup Allison and Erica…

Him and Erica had somehow become good friends over this time. It started out with her showing up for video calls, finding out he was expecting; then showing up with Lydia and Allison for his baby shower with a broken wrist and sore arm.

“What the hell happened to you?” He’d asked with wide eyes full of worry.

“I don’t know how you punched Derek all those times. His jaw hurts like hell!” she’d whined, the bones still not healed because they were broken by an alpha. He’d instantly become friends with her, sharing their love of comic books and so on… He was glad he’d gotten to know her better. Thinking about how she had almost died made him feel guilty because before he never really cared.

He winced when Luke kicked, then groaned unhappily because now he needed to pee. He glanced up at Lydia and she rolled her eyes.

“I am NOT, I repeat, NOT going to help you use the bathroom. Gonna have to wait until Emilia gets here to help with that!”

“I wasn’t going to ask that, I mean really, ew.” He grimaced. “I can’t wait for him to get out! God this hurts…”

“He’s two months early, so there’s gonna be problems. Even if he’s a werewolf, I don’t know how it will work. From what I know werewolf babies hardly have complications, but this isn’t a normal werewolf pregnancy…”

“We don’t even know if he’s a werewolf.”

“True.”

The door to the bedroom opened and Allison comes in with things, helping Erica and Emilia with supplies. Stiles sighed with relief but twitched nervously. Lydia was right, they didn’t know how this was going to turn out. None of the knowledge they had said anything about this kind of stuff. He suddenly felt his chest tighten up and started to shake.

“Oh my god Lydia what if something does happen?” he began to freak out.

“Shit Lydia what’d you tell him?” Erica frowned. Emilia waved both of them away from Stiles and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Stiles,” she said calmly, “You and your baby are going to be perfectly fine.” She smiled at him and then let go. He took in a deep breath, then held it until he calmed down. He watched as everyone set things up. 

When they were done Emilia gently placed her hand over his eyes whispering differently words he really didn’t understand. He felt drowsy and energetic all at the same time… Slowly though everything became black around him.

+++

When he woke up he was sore, body aching. His throat was dry and he grunted when he placed his hand on his stomach, which was now flat with loose skin. He slowly sat up and Allison walked over to him with a glass of water. It startled him when she appeared because he hadn’t expected her to be there.

“Thanks,” he croaked, as he took the glass of water.

“You are one of the worst mouth breathers I have ever known.” She sighed and rolled her eyes, he smiled up at her mischievously, “We had to break the rules…” she said looking away nervously, “Luke he… he wasn’t breathing right so we had to call Scotts mom and get her to come up here…”

“Where… where is he?” He slung his legs over the side of the bed a little too fast and it makes him keel over on himself.

“Be careful Stiles! You were on your back for hours with Luke still inside of you… Your organs are probably not in the best of shape.”

“Where is he I want to see him…” he whimpered and very slowly got up. Allison draped his arm over her shoulder and led him into a spare room where Melissa and Lydia were waiting. Melissa instantly stood up and started walking over. She paused though when Stiles just looked at her. Eventually he smiled and let her hug him close.

“Oh god Stiles,” she said quietly, “You get yourself into the WORST situations without even trying…” she backed away and walked over to a machine, Stiles recognized it as one they keep babies who are sick inside of. Two openings for arms, and everything else around him was glass. “He’s gonna be ok, just has to spend some time working with his lungs. He will probably heal after a while… he is a werewolf so breath problems shouldn’t last long.”

“Ok… thank you Melissa.” She smiled at her again before slowly going over to sit in the chair closest to his son. The baby was small, but had dark skin just like Derek. Stiles took in a breath before looking over at Melissa, “can I… can I touch him?” Her smile was so sweet, and she slowly walked over.

“Of course honey…”

+++

Stiles and his dad both made an agreement. He had chosen to stay with Emilia because she’d offered to release the magic binding, then help him learn to use his abilities. Her house wasn’t an extremely long drive away, and there was always facebook and skype. Phone calls. All that junk. 

Luke was the whiniest little thing he had ever known. Stiles couldn’t hate him though, he had tuffs of dark brown hair and the prettiest golden hazel eyes. Right now he was cooing and gripping loosely on a little stuffed giraffe that Scott had given him. It was like he didn’t know what to do with the soft creature, but liked to pet and hold it. He didn’t make many expressions right now, but he did cry and poop a lot. That’s what babies do though.

Emilia helped whenever she was home, but normally it was just him, Luke, and Belle. He’d gotten a job at a local radio station that paid well enough, and so he had something to do. His co-workers adored him and whenever he had to work and Emilia wasn’t home they watched him. Scott visited often, a little too often, but he couldn’t blame him.

It was like that for a long time. Him learning how to use his gifts, caring for Luke, and getting paid well. That’s just how his life was going along. His dad visited on the last day of every month, and called every other day. He video chatted with all his friends, texted, facebooked, etc. He didn’t expect anything bad to happen at all, until Derek showed up out of the blue.

He had been in the garden picking mint leaves while Luke sat behind him babbling to himself and playing with his giraffe. The one Scott had given him a year ago. Derek had simply walked out of the woods, which startled Stiles. Derek stopped at the mountain ash lining Emilia had put around the garden so Luke wouldn’t be able to wander out into woods.

“Stiles,” Derek said looking at the line of mountain ash. He looked back up and over to Luke. Stiles could literally see his heart wrench in his chest. Empathy was a skill he had first learned from Emilia. He knew Derek was sad and guilty and it didn’t exactly lighten Stiles mood. “I…” he opened his jacket and pulled out a letter, tossing it over the line. He stood there silently until Luke grabbed the letter and chewed on it.

“Hey no no,” he took the letter from Luke, and stopped him from bawling by handing him the giraffe. “If you have something to say Derek just say it. If you are man enough to tell me, tell me, of not I don’t want to hear it anyways.”

“I want to help,” he said quickly, “with… with him. I knew you had… Erica told me recently… I didn’t…” he took in a breath, “I’m sorry Stiles…”

He stared at Derek, Derek and all his Derekness. He swallowed hard and pulled Lukas closer to him. Derek stared longingly, but averted his eyes. Stiles sighed before standing up with the child wiggling happily in his arms. Luke stilled when Stiles began walking towards Derek. He wasn’t a social kid, and it took him forever to warm up to Scott and Erica. He suspected it was because they were both wolves. 

“He doesn’t like knew people,” that sentence seemed to crush Derek. Stiles admitted, he’d done that on purpose. “Give me your jacket, toss it over the line. Come back next Saturday and we’ll see about you being able to see him. I don’t trust you like I did Derek.”

“I didn’t expect you to,” he sighed, slipping off the leather jacket and tossing it over. Stiles caught it and readjusted Luke so that he could hold it too. “What’s his name?” 

“It’s Luke,” Stiles smiled. Derek smirked, but there wasn’t any amusement behind it.

“Just like you to make a star wars reference…”

+++

“Marshal Davidson,” Stiles said spinning around in his chair, glancing at his laptop periodically. Scott looked up from the records he had on his lap and quirked an eyebrow. Derek glanced up from the bed, where he was sitting. Luke napping soundly on his lap, “That’s gotta be the guy, the one who cursed Emilia and my mom… and her brother. Hey moved to beacon hills a year after I was born and left with a lot of other people a year before my mom died. He’s currently in Colorado… There’s a murdering spree happening too. Looks like sacrificing children…”

“What’s the report say?” Derek asked smoothly, Stiles glanced over at him.

“6 children found dead in strange positions up on the mountain. All died at the same time, and 3 other children have gone missing. Believed to be taken by the same person…” Stiles took a deep breath, imagining his own baby being taken by some stupid witch. Warlock. Wizard. Whatever. He stood up quickly and went over to Derek, snatching his baby way from him. Derek looked at him with sad puppy eyes, but didn’t say anything. Stiles smirked and shook his head before sitting back down holding Luke close. “I think it’s a ritual thing…” Stiles looked at the photos available and then snatched the book away from Scott.

Stiles quickly flipped through the pages, glancing through rituals. He found a few similar ones to the photos from the crime, but none of them were quite the same. Much to his dismay Luke chose this time to puke all of over Stiles and the book. Stiles gagged and covered his nose. He placed the book back down.

“I got him,” Derek said, taking Luke and going to change him. Stiles got up and walked into the bathroom. 

When he was done he cleaned off the book and continued to look through it. Derek came back in later and set Luke on the floor. The toddler carefully stood up and went over to Scott. He babbled to Scott about nothing in particular. Stiles stared at the symbols on the circle in the photos. He bit his lip then looked back at the book.

“Holy shit,” he said slamming the book closed, “They are trying to summon a demon!”

“Why???” Scott questioned his brow furrowing. He pet Luke gently, as he processed the information. 

“Hell if I know.”

“The coven must be hiding up in the mountains.” Derek said, picking up the book Sties had. He flipped through it carefully.

“Yeah that’d be the best decision but they must be putting up barrios so that they can’t be found. Oh hey there’s a video,” Stiles clicked on the play button, watching a video where a family was biking up the mountain and this person in black came out of nowhere and snatched up the child. He clenched his jaw and closed his computer. “Ok let’s take a trip to Colorado!”

“Are you gonna take Luke? Because Allison’s in France with Lydia. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd should stay and watch the territory…” Scot said quietly. Luke pirked up at the mention of his name and gazed at Scott curiously. As if, ‘oh my god you just said my name. Motherfucker put me down!’

“Why wouldn’t I take Luke?”

“Well you know, child sacrifices… all that…”

“No he’s fine. He’s a baby, not a child. They have an age group they take and he isn’t part of it…” Scott nodded before letting Luke climb off his lap. The toddler squealed and ran over to Stiles.

“Unexcepible!” he cried. Stiles sighed before picking him up. He smiled and cuddled him.

“Yes! This is extremely unacceptable! Super unacceptable!”

“Yes.” Luke said simply and rested his head on Stiles chest. Stiles turned back to the computer. 

“Alright so it’ll just be us then.” He nodded looking at places in the mountains. “Estes park seems to have a good hotel…”

“That’s the Stanley Hotel Stiles, it cost like 300 dollars just to step into the place.” Scott complained. Stiles blinked at him.

“Yeah I know,” Stiles rolled his eyes and motioned to the room they were currently in, “Rich now, I make really good money.”

“I have a lot of money too so I can pay for myself and Scott,” Derek nodded and Stiles smiled.

“Yeah that’d be nice.”

+++

“Oh my god Stiles he won’t be quiet!” Scott whined in the back seat of Derek’s car. Stiles looked over at Derek, before he drove on the side of the road. Stiles got out of the car and unbuckled Luke, then stood outside with him.

“He just didn’t want to be buckled up anymore… Don’t complain Scott. Get in the front seat, I’ll sit in the back with him.” Scott nodded and got into the front seat. Stiles stood out there for a while, letting Luke calm down and get some fresh air. He got back in after a while.

“His cry is really loud,” Scot said frowning deeply.

“Baby werewolves use a high pitched frequency to call out for their parents when they aren’t happy or are hungry, and so on. If you’re really close to it yeah, it hurts.” Derek said calmly.

“Why didn’t you take care of it then?” Stiles said, raising an eyebrow.

“Because you hate it every time I try to help.” Stiles blinked, and frowned deeply.

“That’s not true Derek.”

“Then don’t get mad every time I try to help.”

“You do it all wrong though,” Derek clenched his hands on the side of the steering wheel.

“Stiles, I grew up around babies. Werewolf babies at that,” he growled, “I know how to take care of them.”

“Well you still don’t do everything right.”

“And I still don’t do everything wrong.”

Stiles frowned deeply, averting his eyes away from Derek and back to his son.

+++

It was a week before they actually found the coven. 

They’d all been fighting for hours. Scott had disappeared an hour ago, and Stiles was very sure that his arm was broken. It lay limply at his side. He felt his organs contract because of the spell that’d been placed on him.

“What are you here on a revenge mission? Stilinski?” Marshal chuckled. He was an older man, scars covered his face and despite being old he was ripped. Stiles took a step back simply because he could feel the warlocks power and it was intimidating. Derek growled low in his throat, and Scott wasn’t there, “revenge for your bitch of a mother? Oh yeah I know who you are…” Derek side glanced at him uncertainly.

“No,” he said calmly, despite how nervous he was, “I came here to save a friend of mine.”

“Oh and who might that be?” Marshal’s voice was rough.

“I think you know her.”

The warlock chuckled darkly slowly stepping forwards. Stiles took in a deep breath of air, watching Marshall’s footsteps. Derek stepped back. Stiles glanced over at him, and grunted. He took a step forwards blocking Derek from Marshall’s line of sight.

“Go find Scott,” Stiles said. He winced as his organ contracted again.

“No way Stiles, you have things you need to take care of-“

“Go find Scott Derek. If I get hurt… If I get hurt they have you and that’s ok. Go. Find. Scott.” He gritted out. Derek hesitantly nodded before running off. Stiles looked back at the enemy, “Are you gonna kill me or what?”

“Death is to easy a death,” he hummed, “Slow and painful… it is still too easy a death. I think I’ll just… leave you in excruciating pain for the rest of your life…” Marshall took a step forwards and Stiles praised his handiwork, because the pentagram was placed perfectly. He saw Marshall curse and before he could do anything Stiles threw pepper at him. Marshall inhaled the spice and coughed before he could finish speaking. 

Without signifying who the curse was for it affected Marshall himself. He yelled out in pain crumpling to the ground and falling perfectly on top of the pentagram. The circle glew and a spike of earth flew through his chest. His screaming became louder and Stiles had to cover his ears. He closed his eyes tight not wanting to watch the scene. When the cries stopped he slowly looked up from where he was. Marshall was laying limply on the spike and as it slowly sank back into the ground his body shook before crumbling away into ash. 

Scott ran through the bushes as Stiles tried healing his arm and probably bruised organs. He smiled up at Scott and he hugged him tight. He pulled out his phone and looked at the screen into their hotel room where Luke was still asleep. He sighed thankfully and closed his eyes. He felt his legs give out and his eyes close. He’d used too much magic…

+++

When he woke up again, Luke was patting his face and drooling. Stiles smiled and hugged him close. Luke squealed happily and hugged him back. Slowly Stiles sat up, not broken or in pain anymore. He looked around to find he was back home in his room at Emilia’s house. Derek sat asleep in the chair on the other side of the room. Stiles smirked and flicked in his direction, and he startled awake before glaring at Stiles and his mischievous face. The smile became soft and caring, and Derek made a similar one on his face.

“I’m sorry Derek,” he took a deep breath, “I’m sorry for everything.” He began to shake and Derek quickly came over.

“Its ok Stiles…” He hesitantly took Stiles’ hand, “Nothing is your fault ok? If anything… I am the one who needs to be apologizing to you every day, like for the rest of my life.”

“Seems a bit excessive,” Stiles snorted and pressed his forehead onto Dereks shoulder. Derek hummed gratefully.

“I have to be responsible.”

“Then go change his clothing.”

“That’s your job.”

“Fuck you.”

+++

“Stiles…” Emilia said, wrapping her arms around him and hugging tightly. She shook and just took deep breaths trying not to cry. A man stood behind her, he was tall and handsome; younger than she was probably a little older than Derek. He supposed this was her brother, “Thank you so much Stiles…”

“I think my mom would be proud…”

“No,” the man said, stepping forwards a small smile on his face, “she is proud.”


End file.
